Gisei Miko
by FluffyChann
Summary: Sacrificing a Miko to save a villages behind, eh?  Kagome does not like this very much at all..  -Romance/Drama/Comedy/Action  Kagome/Inuyasha Sango/Miroku


Chapter 1

**I'm Sorry?**

**

* * *

**

_Authors Note:  
_I made this story out of weird thoughts, and a dream. (also from watching toooo much Kannazuki No Miko on YouTube.)  
But this is something that interests me. It has the normal pairings! okay? Inuyasha/Kagome, and Sango/Miroku.  
I do hope you enjoy this! XD I worked really hard on editing this and perfecting it. I hope I did a good job.  
I need help with improving though. Any helpppp? D: please? haha, but yeah. (I don't also think this is OOC, But I don't know, maybe  
Kaede is a BIT OOC. lol.)  
But yes, done rambling! please review? haha, ok, byeee.. o.o  
-Tera

* * *

Noticeable through the leaves of the forest, with a calm atmosphere, obviously- a very chilly day, A dismayed women had been trekking through, with her Gi sleeves rolled up, a big pout on her endearing face With a lamenting groan, the utterly depressed lady sat upon the creeks boundary, after she had discovered it.

She looked down at the crystal clear stream, eying fish that had reeled by quickly, and stones visible through the blanket of wetness at the bottom gravel. Her brow furrowed, and she thought absently,

'I'm always so terrible to him..' This was merely a reminder of how earlier she had shoved Miroku's face down into the planks of wood etched at the floor of her grandmothers hut, and yelled at him, "Stop it with your touching you lech!"

But it was also something that could not be helped. The man was always ALL over her! Touching her in vile disrespectful ways, and begging her to bear his children! Such a cretin!

Sango dug her clear fingernails into the dirt beside her, clenching angrily in despair. Sure- she was terrible, but she had good reason! But.. She could have had been more gentle. In fact, she couldn't keep count of how many scars she had put on Miroku's body.

Unclenching her fingers in the dirt, she started to pluck some grass, boringly. "He deserved it.." And then another awful thought in her mind prevailed! 'I AM awful!' Yes, this she was. The manliness woman in the village, she was. A messy haired, tedious, disordered, contradicting woman she would always be.

She always grappled, and spat, and didn't do any recognizable house cleaning. She was sometimes often rude, and blamed others for her silly blunders. As a second note, she knew very well, the village did never welcome her with open arms.

It was only because she remained the "chosen one". At age 20, she were to give her life, a sacrificial offering to there Kami- and if she not, then the village would be doomed to obscurity, denial, and death, for eternity.

Constantly they put her in traditional gawning blue priestess costumes, and made her hold charms, do boring dances, and pray upon the villages health.

Sango had hated this all- with a good passion. She was tall, brilliantly beautiful from bathing, and grooming treatment for MOST of her life. And she wore on her bare neck- the Shikon No Tama. A jewel of four souls, a charm- heirloom of her family. A blessed thing to wear, and fragile to the touch.

With thoughtful fingers, Sango pressed her fingertips at the base of the round orb like jewel, and thought silently about it. This jewel had survived many of her generations.

Restraining her thoughts now to the side, she dipped her hands into the clear crystal water and brought a pool in them to her face, to wipe it clean.

Miroku and Kaede- her grandmother, were probably about now- searching for her.

Rising to her sandals in feet, Sango stretched a bit and then turned, heading straight for the village again.

* * *

()()()

* * *

Kaede was a bit of a lot of worried. Her brows furrowed, she strode around the village aimlessly, looking, and peering around for her lost granddaughter. She giggled nevertheless though.. Her granddaughter had sure hurt Miroku good and hard this time!.. And of course, it was not the first time she had broken Miroku's small spirit like that. Oh one time, the girl had slammed the poor mans face into a bark tree when she and her where on a casual stroll- and he- haphazardly had appeared.

Goodness, goodness, goodness.. He had splinters etched in place they all rather it not be. Maybe her Sango was too tough? Maybe it was so. She had definitely inherited from her own sister- Kikyo, whom had died 50 years ago for the sacrificial offering. It almost had brought tears to Kaede's small brown wrinkled eyes.

She sniffed a bit to signify she was a bit sad, and turned back towards her hut- only to see that Sango was standing proudly there with her fingers intertwined, and looking innocent and about.

"Hello Grandmother.." She spoke with a soft politeness, a redness about her cheeks- showing she was embarrassed for what she had done to Miroku. some tips of her hair were wet, proving she had went to a river or something of the sort, and splashed her face, and her Kimono sleeves- were rolled up sloppily. immediately the old woman became angered and went to her side, pulling on her sleeves.

"I have told ye many of times, that thy SHOULDN'T do this to ye precious clothing!.." There was a lot of anger in her old voice, and she pulled down the sleeves gently as she commented. Making them uncrinkled and perfectly straight and longingly matched. "There.." She muttered once finished.

"Kaede, you know how much he angers me! Why must I marry him?.." She spoke it too loud, even though they were in a very public and open area.

With a quick shush and rough grabbing of her granddaughters arm- Kaede drug the girl into the hut to where it was silent. "Ye know Ye should not speak that in such an open crowded place Sango!" With even more anger in her voice, she forcefully sat the reluctant girl down on a cushion, and then looked at her sternly. "Ye know we have not a choice! We need ye to bear a child for the next cycle- if ye do not, ye would have to whore yeself around! And-"

"I would never!" She yelled back, gripping her fists, and clenching her teeth. "I'd rather die a unpleasant death Kaede.." She spat each word with heavy meaning, then snapped her head the other direction, looking of somewhere angrily. "Miroku...Is only just.. Sometimes more of a jerk than he should be.. But I do admit- I need a husband as soon as possible, because at the end of the next Winter, my time would be over.."

Kaede looked depressed. "But it tis only Fall for now.. Ye have plenty of time my dear.."

The room became silent. A very discomforting silence, that made them both shift around awkwardly, trying to find some kind of interest in something in the room, as they stared off into space.

Then, Miroku walked in, disrupting there momentarily peace. "well, hello." He smiled cheerily, a few cuts on his face, along with a bruise under his purple like eyes. "I wanted to see if Sango had returned is all.. So hello there." He looked over at Sango, who seemed to be ignoring his existence.

Kaede looked over at the young bloke, and smiled at him. "She feels sorry for what thou had done to ye, Miroku." Reassuringly, she rose, patted his back lightly, and looked down at her. "Don't ye, Sango?"

No response.

"Sango?" Kaede echoed her name a bit.

She turned, looked at him, and only him, full of anger and disgust. "I AM SORRY." She forced past her lips, and turned to look away from him, grumbling to herself.

Miroku then felt bad that he had groped her, and his conscience attacked him at once. 'How dare you make her SO angry and frustrated! Did you not see her anger in her little voice!..' He scowled and turned away a bit, about to leave. But then said, "I am sorry in return, please forgive me for admiring such a beautiful bosom, that I in turn, could not resist.." And the he smirked, satasfied, before Sango had turned on her heels and everything and smacked him back down to the familiar grown.

"LECH!" Was the last word he heard.


End file.
